harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Klapper
Danke dir für diese gelungene Änderung *freu*, liebe Grüße --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:31, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ergänzung zu den Profil-Kästen Könnten wir statt der Bilder Rowlings (übersetzte) Beschreibung vom Aussehen des Charakters reinsetzen? Das ist zwar sicher nicht so ansprechend wie Bildchen, aber dafür eigentlich korrekt, weil es statt der (meistens schönenden) Filmporträts die Phantasie und Vorstellungskraft der Fans in Rowlings Sinn anspricht. Könnte Rowlings Beschreibungszitat optisch aufgemotzt werden? Wegen der urheberrechtlich korrekten Zitierweise brauchen wir wahrscheinlich entsprechende Copyright-Links zu den exakten, da muss ich nochmal in der Wikipedia.de nachschauen, aber begründen könnten wir die Notwendigkeit direkter Zitate in diesem Fall... Am besten würden mir sowas wie optische Löcher in den Kästen erscheinen, in denen das Rowling-Zitat über das Aussehen des Charakters steht, aber wie es wirklich aussehen würde und wie aufwendig es wäre, kann ich nicht beurteilen. 11:09, 2. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog Quellenangaben :Ich bin auch gegen Bilder in den Charakterartikeln. Meiner Meinung nach gehören die höchstes in die Artikel zu den Schauspielern. Die Angaben in den Kästen zu Haar- u. Augenfarbe kommen, soweit wie möglich, aus den Büchern. Andere Angaben zum Aussehen gehören meiner Meinung nach in den Fliesstext. Hast du ein konkretes Beispiel für so ein Zitat?--Klapper I♥CH 16:55, 2. Nov 2007 (CET) Dumbledore z.B.: "Er war groß, dünn und sehr alt - jedenfalls der silbernen Farbe seines Haares und Bartes nach zu schließen, die beide so lang waren, dass sie in seinem Gürtel steckten. (...) Seine blauen Augen leuchteten funkelnd hinter den halbmondförmigen brillengläsern hervor, und seine Nase war sehr lang und krumm, als wäre sie mindestens zweimal gebrochen." (HP I/1) - Haar- und Augenfarbe braucht im Kasten dann natürlich nicht nochmal genannt werden. Ich fände Rowlings phantasieanregende Beschreibung seines Aussehens nicht bloß besser als ein Schauspielerbild, sondern auch als eine eigene Aussehensbeschreibung, die eher untergeht. 23:08, 3. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog das hört sich wirklich gut an. Nur zu bedenken ist, dass sich die jungen Leute innerhalb der 7 Jahre doch ziemlich verändern. Ansonsten ist die Idee JKR Beschreibungen zu übernehmen eine super Idee. LG Ayla ps: Klapper, auf deiner Seite ist es auch gemütlich. ;-)) Nun, ich finde die Idee gut. Allerdings würde ich damit bis zum Update des Wikis (viel einfachere Einbindung) oder sogar bis zum Ende der Spoilerzeit (auch Beschreibungen vom 7. Band) warten. --Klapper I♥CH 14:43, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) Editierhilfe Hi Klapper, Mal wieder eine Frage+Arbeit: Schaust du bitte mal im Artikel HPWiki:Editierhilfe, ob die Tabelle für Sehende was aussagt? Für Sprachausgabenuser ist sie bloß verwirrend, aber das will nichts heißen). Wenn ja, könntest du die ganzen Links auf die Schreib- und Formatierartikel der Wikipedia.de aktualisieren? Der Artikel ist zwar gesperrt, aber die geänderte Version gehört eigentlich sowieso in den Baustellenartikel (inzwischen aufgelöst) , aus dem ich dann mehrere übersichtliche Einzelartikel machen will). Danke! Aragog 14:17, 29. Feb 2008 (CET) : Für Sehende ist sie meiner Meinung schon aussagekräftig. Es wäre wohl schwer, das Ganze sprachausgabentauglich zumachen (vorallem, weil die Tabelle u.a. optische Formatierungen erklärt). Ich werde noch überlegen, ob da noch was zumachen ist. --Klapper 22:15, 2. Mär 2008 (CET) :Ich kann mal versuchen, das für Sprachausgabenuser einfach im Textformat ohne Tabellenstruktur zu erklären - das ist einfacher als die unübersichtliche Tabellenstruktur Sprachausgaben-tauglich zu machen. Weißt du, ob und wo es Formatiererklärungen in der Wikipedia.de gibt? Aragog 10:31, 3. Mär 2008 (CET) ::Hallo Klapper, gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Farben bei der Editierhilfe zu ändern. Der "Hilfe-Kasten" ist doch dunkelgrau unterlegt mit schwarzer Schrift, kann man das in eine hellere Unterlegfarbe wechseln? Es ist auf der Hauptseite das gleiche Problem, der Kasten ist mit einer dunkelgrauen Farbe unterlegt, teils mit blauer Schrift, die sehr schwer zu lesen ist. Liegt das an meiner Einstellung "klassik- skin" oder ist das immer so?? und vor allem kann man das ändern???? LG--Ayla 10:51, 3. Mär 2008 (CET) :: @Aragog: WP:TG, allerdings auch in einer Tabelle. @Ayla: Ja, es liegt am Klassik-Skin. Das ganze Disign des HPWikis wurde auf den Monobook-Skin ausgerichtet, und der hat nun mal eine weisse Schrift. Technisch wäre es möglich, im Klassik-Skin den Kasten eine andere Hintergrund- bzw. Schriftfarbe zugeben, wäre aber mit den jetztigen Mitteln zu aufwändig. Also bis zum Umzug warten …--Klapper 21:55, 4. Mär 2008 (CET) Dank Dir ;-)) LG --Ayla 22:11, 4. Mär 2008 (CET) +++++ Noch mehr dazu: Hast du gerade Zeit die vorgeschlagene Änderung auf der Hauptseite selbst zu machen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich richtig verstanden habe, was du meinst (ich hasse es, irgendwelche technischen Sachen zu machen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich da werkle). Außerdem wollte ich die HPWiki:Editierhilfe freigeben und dich bitten, die Links auf die Wikipedia zu aktualisieren oder durch Links auf die HPWiki:Hilfeseite zu ersetzen. (die muss ich zwar noch bestücken, aber in HPWiki:Editierhilfe (2) steht im Wesentlichen, was da rein soll. Außerdem fehlen wohl einige "nowikis" in der Tabelle. Oder ist es besser das erst nach dem Unzug zu machen? Aragog 20:30, 23. Mär 2008 (CET) Du warst gestern offensichtlich schon weg. Ich habe jetzt mal auf der Hauptseite alles so gemacht, wie ich deinen Hinweis verstanden habe. Hoffentlich sieht es so ok aus. Trotzden bin ich neugierig, was der kopierte Zusatz eigentlich besagt(dieses Könntest du das gleiche, was du bei der Hauptseite eingefügt hast, MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning|hier noch einfügen? --Klapper 12:20, 24. Mär 2008 (CET) :: Noch wegen den Editierhilfen: Ich würde am liebsten bis nach dem Umzug warten. Im Moment habe ich sowieso eher wenig Zeit, die ganzen Hilfen zu korrigieren. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in den Frühlingsferien dazu kommen. --Klapper 15:27, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) :::Danke + ok, alles klar. Aragog 16:19, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) Nachtrag: Beim Abarbeiten der "Wantedpages" ist es mir nicht gelungen, die in HPWiki:Editierhilfe angeforderten Links zu neutralisieren, die als Beispiele dienen sollten (bei "Neuer Seitenname" ist es auch inhaltlich blöd, vielleicht muss man es umformulieren). Könntest du mal danach schauen, dass die Links zwar echt aussehen, aber nicht angefordert werden? Aragog 11:18, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein Nachtrag: Außerdem fordert special:wantedpages einen Artikel "blood purity (Harry Potter)" an, der in der Vorlage:Charakter verlinkt ist und mich überfordert ... Aragog Sperrung Hi, sorry, hat etwas gedauert, ehe ich den Sperrdialog kapiert habe. Der ist nämlich anders als der Benutzer-Sperrdialog und verrät nicht wirklich, was man eigentlich eingeben muss, um den Artikel zu sperren. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 13:34, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Danke fürs erledigen. Hoffentlich sucht sich nun der Bot kein anderes Ziel…--Klapper 13:44, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Navigationslinks Inzwischen weiß ich, wie es aussehen sollte: #"Hauptseite" (bleibt) #"Harry Potter Wiki und Lexikon - Portal" (soll ersetzt werden durch "Themenportale" und statt auf HPWiki:Projektportal auf HPWiki:Themenportale verlinken]]) #"Aktuelle Ereignisse" (soll gelöscht werden) #"Letzte Änderungen" (bleibt) #Zufällige Seite]] (soll gelöscht werden) #"Hilfe" (bleibt) #"Spenden" (kann beim aktuellen Stand gelöscht werden, oder hast du mir einen Link, wie ich was passendes Basteln könnte?) Aragog 18:44, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hi, kann man schon so machen. "Zufällige Seite" löschen? Fänd ich schade. Hier ein Alternativvorschlag (ich habe eben gesehen, dass es in der Wikipedia standartmässig so ist): Zusätzlich zur Überschrift "Navigation" (für Leser) noch "Mitmachen" (für Autoren). Zufälliger Artikel bei Navigation rein. Spenden könnte man auf HPWiki:Spenden verlinken, wo man dann an das Impressum (fals der Cheff einverstanden ist) und an die Seite der Wikimedia Foundation weitergeleitet wird. --Klapper 01:02, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Heißt dein Alternativvorschlag, dass gleichzeitig bloß "Aktuelle Ereignisse" entfällt?Oder soll stattdessen auch der Bandwurm "Harry-Potter-Wiki und Lexikon - Portal" entfallen? Ein Hinweis auf die "Themenportale" des Lexikons wäre wohl schon sinnvoll, weil ja nicht alle wissen, dass fast dasselbe auf der Hauptseite steht. Bei "Spenden" habe ich was deinem Vorschlag entsprechendes gemacht, findest du es ok? Aragog 11:35, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Der Bandwurm sollte unter Autorenportal (oder ähnliches) weiter geführt werden, Themenportal bleibt unter "Navigation". Das mit Spenden ist OK. --Klapper 13:51, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :-) Happy Birthday - virtuelle Eule mit virtuellem Schokolademkuchen ist unterwegs! Gratuliere Aragog 11:35, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Hi, vielen Dank! Jedoch hatte ich schon vor ein paar Monaten Geburtstag... :-) --Klapper 13:51, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) soundso Hi, wieso heißt der Stylesheet eigentlich soundso? Und was ist das so-und-so, oder sound-so? Und was hat das mit Spoilern zu tun? Fragen über Fragen. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 22:53, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Habe ich aus einer Erklärung kopiert und war zu faul, es zu ändern. *schäm* Bedeutet also schon so-und-so... wenn du willst, kannst du es ja in spoiler oder so ändern. --Klapper 23:35, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Babel Alles klar, danke für deine Hilfe :-) Viele Grüße (und schöne Ferien ;-)) --Animagus 11:22, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :noch nicht... :(--Klapper 11:46, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich heute :P Ich wünsche sie dir dann, wenn du sie kriegst, ok? ^^ --Animagus 13:18, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Gadgets Hi Klapper, mir ist aufgefallen, dass das neue Gadget weder bei meinen Einstellungen, noch im special:gadgets noch in MediaWiki:Gadgets-definition eingetragen ist. Muss ich da noch was machen? Aragog 22:18, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Inzwischen habe ich nachgebessert und jetzt steht es drin. Jetzt sehe ich nur nicht, ob es auch klappt, aber das liegt nicht am HPWiki, sondern an mir. ;-) Aragog 22:50, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo ihr beiden, ich bins mal wieder, ich hoffe ich nerve solangsam nicht, aber ich muss meinen Senf einfach dazugeben, denn bei mir funktioniert das Gadget aus irgendwelchen gründen nicht... :Ebenso ist die Beschreibung der Funktion des Gadgets in so einem komischen Kasten, ist nicht normal geschrieben, wie auch das Spoiler-Gadget... :Also, jetzt wisst ihr's, ich verabschiede mich dann mal für heute...--Animagus 23:02, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :: Ich weiss, ich glaub, ich habe den Fehler gefunden... mal gucken! :) --Klapper 23:03, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi Klapper, jetzt scheint alles zu funktionieren. Ich fände es gut, auf jeder Seite in der Navigation auf die Möglichkeit hinzuweisen, dass Lesende unsere Seiten für sich schwarz auf weiß anzeigen lassen können. Hast du einen Tipp +Link, wo sowas in unsere Navigation passen würde? Aragog 15:49, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Findest du das nötig? Von denen Lesern, die kurz was nachschauen wollen, wird sich wegen dem kaum jemand anmelden wollen… Die etwas aktiveren Benutzer stolpern sicher irgendwo über den Hinweis. --Klapper 23:03, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm, bis jetzt gibt es den Hinweis bloß in der FAQ und direkt bei den Einstellungen. Aber vielleicht reicht es, wenn ich es noch in einige bestehende Hilfsseiten reinschreibe... Aragog 20:55, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi Klapper ich habe das so ersetzt, aber lt. Sprachausgabe einige Leerzeichen mehr drin als in deiner Vorgabe. Stimmt da wirklich was nicht oder redet meine Sprachausgabe dummes Zeug? Aragog 23:45, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) : Hmmm... Leerzeichen sollten eigentlich kein Problem darstellen. Aber irgendwas stimmt trotzdem noch nicht. Ich werde mir das morgen anschauen. Gruss --Klapper 00:08, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi Klapper, soll ich die Änderungen in deiner Monobook css eigentlich zwischenzeitlich mal einbinden, damit du sehen kannst obs klappt, oder nicht? Aragog 17:21, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) : Ob's klappt, sehe ich bei mir selber. Wäre aber gut, wenn du diese Version einbinden könntest, dass die Anderen auch davon profitieren. --Klapper 18:18, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! Habe ich gemacht, hoffentlich stimmt es jetzt. Aragog 20:27, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Nochmal Editierhilfe Hi Klapper ein neuer User hat eine weitere HPWiki:Bearbeitungshilfe geschrieben. Ich selbst kann es nicht beurteilen, Ayla meinte die schon existierende HPWiki:Editierhilfe enthalte inhaltlich dasselbe aber eher besser . Würdest du auch noch einen Kommentar abgeben, damit ich klarer weiß, in welcher Richtung ich weiterleiten sollte oder was immer sonst? Aragog 23:29, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) : Ja, die Editierhilfe finde ich auch besser. --Klapper 18:09, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Danke, ich hab mit der Hilfe meiner sehenden Freundin noch paar zusätzliche Infos aus der neuen Bearbeitungshilfe rüberkopiert, kann allerdings nicht beurteilen, ob sie optisch so aussagekräftig sind wie erhofft. Beim Sichten unserer Hilfe-Links ist mir aufgefallen, dass es noch keine Infos zu Tabellen gibt. Weißt du einen brauchbaren Link in der Wikipedia, wo ich Infos rauskopieren kann? Aragog 22:43, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) . :: Ich glaube kaum, dass es sowas hier braucht. Ein Link zu wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Tabellen würde mM reichen--Klapper 20:10, 2. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Entspoilern Ich bin jetzt dabei, die dicken Spoilerwarnungen zu löschen und in wichtigen Fällen durch kleine aber schon vorab im Inhaltsverzeichnis oder in "Dieser Artikel"...Vorlagen auftauchende Spoilerwarnungen zu ersetzen, die auf Dauer bleiben können. Der Spoilerwarnungstext auf der Hauptseite soll dann auch durch einen anderen Text ersetzt werden (etwa: Informationen, die das Ende der Serie verraten, sind gekennzeichnet und können ausgespart werden). Schaust du es dir mal an? z.B. Schlacht von Hogwarts oder J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen. Falls du es ok findest, verrätst du mir nochmal, wie ich den "Bitte Spoiler nicht Entfernen!"-Text im Editierfenster wieder wegmachen kann? Ich weiß, dass es irgendwo steht, aber wo??! Danke. Aragog 23:29, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) : Ich wäre eigentlich dafür, dass nach einiger Zeit die Spoilerhinweise ganz verschwinden (wie nach Buch 6). Den Text im Edit-Fenster findest du in MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning. Gruss --Klapper 18:01, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagen Hi, ich habe die mal angefangene HPWiki-Hilfe zu Vorlagen mal aktualisiert, aber einen großen Teil nicht kapiert und deshalb weggelassen. Könntest du dir die Sache mal ansehen und die Liste tauglicher Vorlagen (stammen sowieso größtenteils von dir) ergänzen bzw. überflüssige rausschmeissen? Fändest du es sinnvoll/technisch machbar, im verlinkten Text der einzelnen Vorlagen anzugeben, wie sie ausgefüllt werden müssen? Aragog 11:48, 3. Sep. 2008 (CEST) : Joa, kommt auf meine TO-DO-Liste. Werde ich dann machen, wenn ich mit der Charakter-Vorlage fertig bin. Ich habe eine Ausbildung angefangen und bin so den ganzen Tag am PC und will darum am Abend nicht auch noch stundenlang drann sitzen. Aber bald sind Ferien und da hat das sicher Platz. --Klapper 22:14, 3. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Danke. Aragog 11:20, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) To-Do-Liste Hi klapper, verständlich, dass du diese Sorte freiwilligen PC-Stress nicht dauernd zusätzlich brauchen kannst. Deshalb schiebe ich nur ganz vorsichtig und leise noch eine kleine undringende Unverschämtheit nach: könntest du die Bilderliste auch noch auf deine To-Do-Liste setzen, und checken, ob ich da noch was machen müsste? (Bei den von dir hochgeladenen HP-Logo-Varianten habe ich bisher nichts unternommen, - sollte ich da noch was tun?). Aragog (unschuldigstes Lächeln aufsetzend) 11:20, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die rasche Erledigung! Dringendes für die To-Do-Liste Hi Klapper, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die von dir erstellten alphabethischen Links in der Kategorie:Person nicht mehr funktionieren. Kannst du das schnell reparieren, oder soll ich die alphabethische Linkliste vorrübergehend aus der Kategorie entfernen? Aragog 11:23, 24. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Spezialseiten Hallo Klapper, du kennst dich doch mit so was aus: Ich suche drei Listen: Eine mit allen benutzern, eine mit allen admins und eine auf der man alle kurzfristig vorgenommenen Änderungen sehen kann. Bitte um schnelle antwort, danke,--Jens3.0 21:44, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) : Hier in der von dir genannten Reihenfolge: #Spezial:Benutzer #Spezial:Benutzer/sysop #Spezial:Letzte Änderungen :Eine Auflistung aller Spezialseiten findest du unter Spezial:Spezialseiten. Gruss --Klapper 22:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) Danke Danke, Hätte auch gleich noch ne frage: oben stand was von wegen ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt gäbe es keine Spoliers mehr ab wann? Dankeim Voraus.--Jens3.0 21:51, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) : Früher gab es vor jeder Info aus dem 7. Buch grosse Spoiler-Warnungen. Seit einiger Zeit werden sie aber nicht mehr eingesetzt, da man davon ausgeht, dass jeder der hier vorbeischaut, das 7. Buch gelesen hat. --Klapper 23:09, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) Re Ich möchte jetzt um gottes Willen nicht unverschämt werden, aber wo unterbricht meine Signatur bitte den Lesefluss? Ich werde deinen Code mal ausprobieren. Wo genau soll ich ihn einfügen?--Feuerblitz 14:56, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) : Hallo Feuerblitz! Es war als Hinweis gedacht, du kannst ihn befolgen, musst aber nicht. Den Code hast du ja bereits am richtigen Ort eingefügt. Du musst nun nur noch MediaWiki:Clearyourcache|diesen Hinweis beachten und bei deinen Einstellungen die gewünschte Signatur ohne Formatierungen eingeben (zum Beispiel: FeuerblitzDisku?). Bei dir wird dann die Signatur wie vorher dargestellt. Aber wie gesagt: Mach was dir gefällt! :) --Klapper 20:48, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Okay. Ich habe es dann mal nach deiner Art gemacht. so sind wir beide glücklich. :D--FeuerblitzDisku? 19:02, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikelanforderungen Eine Testseite von dir produziert jede Menge neue Artikelanforderungen für falschgeschriebene oder unvollständige Namen. Lösche sie bitte, sobald sie überflüssig geworden ist. Aragog 12:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) : Hallo Aragog, an das habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Leider kennt die Software keine Lösung für das Problem. Ich habe die Seite geleert, sie ist ja noch über die Versionsgeschichte erreichbar. --Klapper 16:43, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Änderung in der MediaWiki:Monobook.css? Hi Klapper, Li Beifong hat eine Änderung der MediaWiki: Monobook.css vorgeschlagen, die das Erscheinungsbild der Seite verschönern würde. Meine Frage an dich ehe ich es blindlings ausführe: Bewirkt es sonst noch irgendwas? S. MediaWiki Diskussion:Monobook.css -- Aragog 10:53, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) weg... für zwei Wochen. Ich gehe mir unter anderem de:Christ Church und vielleicht noch Kings Cross anschauen. :) --Klapper 16:17, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Viel Spaß! -- Aragog 21:06, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) App-Gadget? Hi Klapper, dass du oben nicht bloß 2 Wochen gemeint hast, hatte ich schon wegen der Entfernung angenommen. Hoffentlich bist du mittlerweile zurück und bereit, was zu machen: Im Kummerforum hat ein User gefragt, ob wir ein App. für das Iphone machen würden. Ich habe selbst tierisch wenig Ahnung davon, stelle mir aber vor, dass es eine lesbare Minidarstellung der Seiten sein müsste oder sowas. Egal wie: Wäre es möglich, ein entsprechendes Gadget zu basteln und könntest du dich bereitfinden, sowas mal zu machen? -- Aragog 17:26, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) : Hoi Aragog. Es waren leider wirklich nur zwei Wochen... :) Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun und war jeweils nur unangemeldet hier im Wiki. Die Anfrage im Kummerkasten habe ich gesehen, jene von dir hier scheint mir entgangen zu sein. Sorry! Eine solche App wäre sicherlich möglich, jedoch wäre der Aufwand zu gross. Unter WP:Unterwegs sind einige Alternativen aufgelistet. Ich weiss aber nicht, welche mit diesem Wiki auch funktionieren. Für iPhones und andere Handys wäre beispielsweise sowas wie http://de.m.wikipedia.org/ oder http://de.mobile.wikipedia.org/ geeignet. Zum Offline-Lesen wäre das Beste, wenn man die aktuellen Daten herunterladen könnte (wie wp:DL) und danach über das Wikitaxi betrachten könnte, das geht jedoch nur auf einem PC. Gruss --Klapper 03:13, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke! Ich habe deine Antwort mal so weitergegeben. Was deinen Kurzurlaub betrifft: Hoffentlich hast du mal Gelegenheit, nicht bloß zu schnuppern und das wars dann, sondern alles, was neugierig macht, auch in Ruhe anzusehen. Gruß -- Aragog 17:51, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bitte um Aufkärung Hallo Klapper, kannst du mir bitte erklären, was die neuen User ständig mit dem Info Kasten anstellen. Danke --Hauselfe Ayla 15:43, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Genau kann ich es auch nicht sagen. Ich nehme aber an, Wikia lässt standardmässig bei jedem Edit die überflüssigen (=doppelten) Leerzeichen und Zeilenumbrüche entfernen. Das ist eigentlich richig so, da man sie nicht braucht. Die Infoboxen werden also nicht verändert, sondern nur der Code wird unleserlich und unübersichtlich. Der Benutzer kann nichts dafür, da dies nach seiner Bearbeitung automatisch passiert. Dieses Problem (und auch einige andere) wäre durch die Vorlage:Person gelöst. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen schauen, ob ich sie noch fertig kriege und die alten Boxen ersetzt werden können. --Klapper 20:50, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zur Namensdiskussion Mir ist beim löschen bis jetzt noch keine Diskussion untergekommen, wo es um unbekannte Vornamen ging. Das Einzige war bei Schokofroschkarten bei denen es um verschiedene Schreibweisen ging. In dem Fall wurde dann auf die seriöseste Quelle verwiesen und deren Schreibweise verwendet, meistens HAD. Zum Namen im Quirrell-Artikel wurde das Interview mit Jo verlinkt (hab ich in der Disku auch stehen lassen) ansonsten ist mir noch keiner untergekommen. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter. Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 10:05, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Danke für die Nachforschung. Scheint schon zu lange her sein. --Klapper 15:48, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zauber kästen ein Problem ist, wenn der Zauber einmal ungesagt und dann später als Spruch "erscheint". Bitte berücksichtige das, siehe Incendio ;-), danke....LG --Hauselfe Ayla 20:15, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Habe ich schon gesehen in der Diskussion:Zauberspruch. Solche "Tricks" sind leider mit der neuen Box nicht mehr möglich. :-) Ich frage mich, ob ein ungesagter Spruch nicht einfach so als erste Anwendung gilt. Es geht ja um die Anwendung und nicht um die erste Erwähnung des Namens oder des Spruches. Der Umstand der Anwendung und allfällige spätere Anwendungen stehen ja im Artikeltext. Ich könnte aber noch zwei weitere optionale Felder für Buch/Kapitel einbauen, damit es so aussieht wie bei Incendio. --Klapper 21:11, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Spoilerwarnungen abschalten Hallo Klapper, hattest Du nicht mal eine Anweisung wie man Spoiler abschalten kann??? Ich habe das bei meinem Account gemacht, weiß aber nicht mehr wie das ging ;-). Man könnte dann interessierten neuen User schreiben wie sie für sich Spoilerwarnung abschalten können.. Danke und liebe Grüße --Hauselfe Ayla 18:32, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Die abschaltbaren Spoilerwarnungen waren eingefügte dicke Kästen. Das Überbleibsel jetzt ist aber bloß eine eingeklammerte Bemerkung im Fließtext. Ich bezweifle, dass sowas per Gadget oder Einstellung gelöscht werden kann, oder? -- Aragog 19:20, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach so, die kann ich auch sehen, aber an denen braucht man sich nicht zu stören, das ist ja nur ein Hinweis. Der Text geht uneingeschränkt weiter. Wer weiterlesen will, kann es tun oder bleiben lassen. Störend sind sie auf keinen Fall!. Sorry Klapper, dass wir jetzt deine Diskuseite "vollmüllen" ;-). LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:54, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Tabellen wegmodernisiert? Hoffentlich liest du gerade mit und kannst mir weiterhelfen: in einem Admin.-Blog der Wikia werden alle wikis aufgefordert, sich für html 5 fit zu machen. U.a. werden in absehbarer Zeit ältere Versionen nicht mehr unterstützt und d.h.. beispielsweise, dass unsere Tabellen und einige unserer Vorlagen dann micht mehr funktionieren. Keine Ahnung, ob das noch viel mehr betrifft wie etwa meinen guten alten skin oder was immer. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie eine arbeitssparende Umwandlung der alten Tabellen in moderne erfolgen könnte? Betrifft es z.b.. auch die Kästen? Ich setze die Anfrage auch ins Kummerforum, weil ich technisch in diesem Blog nicht klarkomme und direkt an der Quelle nachfragen kann. --Aragog 15:08, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) betr. Funktion "Lies mehr" Hallo Klapper, würdest du dir bitte mal den Thread http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lies_Mehr....?t=20120727142705 durchlesen? kann man da was machen??? Liebe Grüße --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:32, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC)